No se olvida
by Headless Angel
Summary: "Todos estamos solos, es una perogrullada. Pero pocos saben de la inmensa soledad de un joven entre los quince y los veinte años." Ninguno de los dos imaginaba siquiera que sus caminos estaban a punto de cruzarse. Sólo tenían en mente el esperanzador futuro que parecían tener frente a ellos. Todos estaban llenos de esperanza. Era 1968...
1. Advertencia, Aclaración

Sé que lo primero que muchos opinarán al ver esto: ¿En qué estas pensando, Headless Angel? ¿Perdiste el juicio?(No tengo, lol ¿Porqué creen que escogí ese nickname?)

Sinceramente, ni yo misma estoy segura de cómo es que se me ocurrió esto. Supongo que fue una mezcla de cosas que no es importante mencionar aquí. Sin embargo, tengo algo importante que decir antes de empezar.

Este fic menciona temas históricos que podrían resultar polémicos. Si de alguna manera eso te molesta, por favor sólo sal de aquí y así todos estaremos contentos.

Mi principal objetivo es contarles una historia sobre Hiro y Miguel ambientada en el México de 1968. Una época que me pareció fascinante desde la primera vez que escuché de ella. Es evidente que yo no la viví, y si me atrevo a hablar de ello es porque la he investigado.

Es nuestro deber informarnos para luego poder hablar de lo no vivido, para no olvidar, para no perdonar.

Lo cierto es que no soy una historiadora, simplemente una chica un poco obsesiva, curiosa y con bastante tiempo libre. Mis recursos son pocos: libros, documentales, películas y conversaciones con personas que conocen el tema mucho mejor que yo. Esta "investigación" es poco más que una tarea escolar. Y no pretendo creerme dueña de la verdad absoluta sobre lo que pasó.

El segundo objetivo es hacer que se interesen, al menos un poco, por este suceso. Que lo vean cómo algo más que un dato que deben recordar durante los exámenes. Escribir es lo único que sé hacer. Y si con ello puedo poner mi grano de arena, lo haré.

Si mi bobo fic logra que al menos una persona investigue más, que se interese por esto, yo habré cumplido y estaré más que satisfecha. Si esto es sólo un modo de entretenimiento y simplemente disfrutan de mis palabras, también estaré satisfecha.

Se han cumplido 50 años de esta tragedia y aún hay mucho por lo que luchar. A veces, parece que todo sigue igual.

Esta es mi pequeña forma de homenajear a quienes murieron aquella noche.

Atte: Headless-Angel


	2. Prefacio

_"Hemos sido tolerantes hasta excesos, criticados, pero todo tiene un límite, no podemos permitir ya que se siga quebrantando irremisiblemente el orden jurídico como como los ojos de todo el mundo ha venido sucediendo; tenemos la ineludible obligación de impedir la destrucción de las fórmulas esenciales, a cuyo amparo convivimos y progresamos. No quisiéramos vernos en el caso de tomar medidas que no deseamos, pero que tomaremos si es necesario; lo que sea nuestro deber hacer, lo haremos; hasta donde estemos obligados a llegar, llegaremos"_

 **[Gustavo Días Ordaz, IV informe de gobierno. 01/09/68]**

 _¿Quién? ¿Quiénes? Nadie. Al día siguiente, nadie._

 _La plaza amaneció barrida; lo periódicos_

 _dieron como noticia principal_

 _el estado del tiempo._

 _Y en la televisión, en el radio, en el cine_

 _no hubo ningún cambio de programa, ningún anuncio intercalado ni un minuto de silencio en el banquete._

 _(Pues prosiguió el banquete. )_

 **[Rosario Castellanos, Memorial de Tlatelolco]**


	3. 00 Cuando apenas era un jovencito

_**Prólogo.**_

Las dos cosas, universales e intangibles, que Miguel Rivera más amaba en el mundo eran la música y las matemáticas.

Parecía llevar la música en sus genes. Era parte de él. Así cómo sus mejillas redondas o sus ojos marrones. Conformaba una parte importante de su esencia. Se dice que algunos niños nacen con una torta bajo el brazo; a él le había tocado una guitarra. Algo que había heredado de su tatarabuelo.

Durante años, la música estuvo prohibida en casa de los Rivera, pero Miguel se las había arreglado para traerla de vuelta a la casa. (El cómo era un secreto que decidió se llevaría a la tumba.)

De las matemáticas se enamoró estando en primero de secundaría. Hasta antes de ese momento, era sólo una materia más, una que aprobaba fácilmente. Pero cuando el álgebra le fue presentada, el mundo de Miguel Rivera se transformó por completo. Después, llegó la física a completar el cuadro.

Y entonces lo decidió.

Quería ir a la universidad. Era su sueño, además de seguir cantando siempre. Él sería el primero de su familia en obtener un título universitario.

Los Rivera eran originarios de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras del estado de México. Santa Cecilia. Llevaban varias generaciones trabajando en la industria del calzado.

Hubo lágrimas y unos cuantos gritos cuando Miguel anuncio lo que quería hacer con su vida. Era el miedo a lo desconocido. Miguel tenía sólo doce años y fue bastante difícil hacerse escuchar.

Su bisabuela, Mamá Coco, que desde siempre había tenido una conexión especial con él, fue la primera que lo escuchó. Y con ella de acuerdo, los demás miembros de la familia fueron cambiando de opinión.

Aún si faltaban años para su ingreso, Miguel se fue preparando. Estudiaba por las mañanas para conseguir un buen promedio y trabaja por las tardes, boleando zapatos, para ir guardando dinero para su futuro.

Al principio estaban desconfiados, pero poco a poco los Rivera supieron que su niño cumpliría todo lo que él quisiera. Porque a cada cosa que hacía, incluso las que no tenían sentido, las hacía con mucha dedicación.

Y también le enseñaron a hacer zapatos. Por si todo lo demás fallaba.

* * *

Hiro Hamada sabía que había nacido en San Francisco. Lo sabía porque su tía y su hermano mayor lo decían. Pero para él, su hogar siempre había sido la ciudad de México.

Había nacido allá, del otro lado. Sus padres fueron Maemi y Tomeo* Hamada. Sin embargo él no tenia recuerdos propios sobre esta situación. Conocía el rostro de sus padres por las fotos colgadas en la casa. Pero nada más

Ellos habían muerto cuando él tenía tres años. Desde entonces, él y Tadashi, su hermano mayor, habían quedado al cuidado de Tía Cass.

Hiro suponía que ella, buscando lo mejor para sus sobrinos, había decidido irse de Estados Unidos y comenzar a vivir desde cero. Su tía era joven. Debió ser difícil para ella, perder a su hermana tan repentinamente y, para colmo, convertirse en madre sustituta para dos huérfanos.

Lo que al Hamada menor no le quedaba claro era porque se habían mudado a una ciudad tan caótica y surrealista.

Su pequeña y rota familia encontró la manera de sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo. Tía Cass le dio hogar a un gato gordo y abrió una cafetería.

Tadashi, que quería hacer del mundo un poco mejor, empezó a estudiar medicina. Poco tiempo después de entrar a la carrera, se casó con una linda y rubia chica, también estudiante de medicina, y dejó la casa.

¿Y Hiro?

Su mayor héroe era Tadashi. Y deseaba poder llevar la buena voluntad de su hermano y sus habilidades médicas con cualquiera que los necesitara. Soñaba con crear un medico/androide o algo así. Lo llenaría de conocimientos y lo enviaría a los lugares dónde hiciera falta.

Aún no sabía como, pero Hiro estaba decidido a hacerlo. Incluso había pensado en el nombre. Se llamaría Baymax, cómo el peludo perro blanco que había adoptado.

Si, Baymax era un buen nombre.

* * *

Más o menos por la época en la que estaba por mandar su solicitud de admisión, Miguel conoció a Marco De la Cruz.

Un chico un año más grande que él. También era músico y decía ser el hijo bastardo de un cantante ya olvidado. Marco, mucho más experimentado que Miguel, decidió "Adoptarlo" cómo su discípulo.

El Rivera lo agradeció infinitamente. Si pudo realizar todos los trámites necesarios, fue gracias al apoyo incondicional de Marco.

Lo acompañó al campus del IPN cuando llegó el momento de presentar el dichoso examen de admisión. (Y lo esperó durante las tres horas que duró) también lo llevó de fiesta cuando anunciaron los resultados y Miguel vio en la palabra "Aceptado" que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

El momento difícil vino cuando tuvo que despedirse de su familia porque se mudaba a la capital. Especialmente, fue duro decirle adiós a Socorro, su pequeña hermanita. Pero le prometió que le cantaría cada noche por el teléfono.

Con esa promesa, Miguel fue capaz de marcharse en paz.

* * *

En Enero de 1968, Miguel llegó a la ciudad, listo para empezar a estudiar ingeniería.

Hiro llevaba ya dos años estudiando y se sentía cada vez más cerca de realizar su ambicioso proyecto.

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba siquiera que sus caminos estaban a punto de cruzarse. Sólo tenían en mente el esperanzador futuro que parecían tener frente a ellos. Todos estaban llenos de esperanza.

Las chicas con minifalda y los chicos con cabellos largos. El mundo parecía estar en manos de los jóvenes.

Era 1968...

* * *

¡Hola!

Creo que esto me quedó un poco aburrido. Lo siento, necesitaba establecer algunas cosas primero.

Me hubiese gustado tener el fic totalmente terminado para el día 2 de octubre... Pero el tema a veces me abrumaba. Entre eso, y que tenia otras cosas que hacer, no pude avanzar como quería.

 _Anyway,_ aquí esta el prólogo. Ya inicié, lo cual a veces es la parte difícil. Intentaré actualizar en dos semanas, cuando haya concluido mi reto de 30/días de OTP. Aunque esto será un "Long fic" sólo tengo planteados uno capítulos más un epílogo.

El título se lo puse por una canción de Los Apson, pero no tiene demasiada relación con el fic en sí.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Si hay un pueblo llamado "Santa Cecilia" en el estado de México.

Esos son los nombres de los padres de Hiro en e cómic original. Pero se apellidan Takachiho.

Francamente... hacer a Hiro y Miguel alumnos del IPN fue más que nada, un capricho mio. Lo siento pero no lo siento.

Y ya, creo que eso es todo.

¡Gracias por leer!  
Ciao!


End file.
